Breaking Free From The Shadows
by Pirmelink1
Summary: This is the story of a boy. He is good at sports, school, and making friends. One day in 5th grade he met a boy who was less fortunate than him. That boy was bad everything, the opposite of him. So from that day forward he decided he would befriend him and help make him good at everything too. This is an original story made by me. OC characters only. May not update for a while.


This is the story of a boy. This boy is good at everything you could think of. He is good at sports, school, and making friends. One day in 5th grade he met a boy who was less fortunate than him. That boy was bad everything, the opposite of him. So from that day forward he decided he would befriend him and help make him good everything too. But this one good deed ended his happy life and forced him to live in the shadows of that boy. This boy's name is Rin Suguha. That boy's name is Kai Osaka. Read this story and watch Rin as he breaks free from the shadows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School had just ended for the 5th graders. Rin was walking home with his friends when he noticed a boy sitting on the swing sets by himself.

"Hey guys, isn't that the new transfer student?" Rin asked.

One of his friends said "Yeah, get this; I heard he sucks at everything! We were paying dodge ball at recess and the ball flew right to his hands. What did he do? He tried to catch it but got smacked in the face instead!" Another said "What a loser!" The group of friends burst into laughter.

"Hey come on guys, give the poor kid a break." Rin said.

The group simultaneously said "Sorry."

"It's ok, I am going to go talk to him." said Rin.

"WHAT!" the group exclaimed. His friend said "Don't go Rin! What if he passes his stupidness to you!?" "What will we do if you lose your awesomeness?" another one questioned. The previous friend said "We will all be lost without you!" The whole group nodded vigorously.

Rin laughed and said "Don't worry guys he can't really be that bad. You guys go home without me. I'll catch up with you later! Bye!" He said while running to the boy. The group reluctantly walked off without him.

~Kai's POV~

'First day at my new school sucked.' I thought to myself. 'While walking to class the first thing I did was slip and fall like loser. Next when the teacher called me to introduce myself I said my name wrong, what kind of idiot says their name wrong!? Me, I do!' I sighed loudly and started swinging on the swing set. 'At recess we were playing dodge ball and the ball was heading straight for my hands. Being the clumsy person I am it somehow ended up hitting me straight in the face. Damn that hurt!'

I sighed again and thought 'The bullies have already targeted me.' I touched one of my bruises and winced. And out of nowhere, for some reason I started to cry. I guess it was because of all the pent up emotions. I couldn't stand the fact that I was going to become another outcast here as well. 'No!' I thought to myself, 'Don't cry! If I am going to be an outcast again then at least I won't be a crybaby.'

At that moment a group of kids walked out of the school. 'They are from my class' I thought. They all seemed to be focusing on the guy in the middle. 'I know him' I thought, 'He is that cool kid who's good at everything. The boys look up to him and all the girls fall over when he looks at them. I envied him. He has all the things I want.

Just then he looked at me. My heart jumped. Those eyes felt like he was evaluating me, weighing me, seeing what I was worth. It felt like he could see straight through me, but at the same time the eyes looked soft and kind. Then he said something to the group. One person said something, and then another said something and everyone except him started laughing. I knew they were laughing at me. I hung my head in shame and started crying again. 'Dammit' I thought, 'stop crying you big baby!' but the tears wouldn't stop this time. I was hurt that the only person who gave me a kind look in years was going to turn into one of them.

I stayed like that for a while not daring to look up. Then I heard footsteps coming closer. I braced myself for what would come next. 'They are going to beat me up again.' I thought. I waited for it, and waited but nothing came. Still not wanting to look up I kept still. Then I heard something, I flinched and braced for impact. Instead all I heard was "Hey, you ok?"

I was shocked, slowly I looked up. He was standing there in front of me giving a worried look. "I guess he thought I didn't hear him because he once again said "Are you ok?"

I said "Why are you talking to me?"

He had a confused look now and said "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear what your friends told you? I'm a loser, an outcast. Why would you care about me?" I said a little too loudly. Then realizing what I just said I clamped my mouth shut and looked down.

The boy started laughing. 'Of course he would' I thought 'why wouldn't he? After all I just called myself a loser.'

After a while of laughing, he finally said "I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

'Uhuh' I thought sarcastically. How many times had I heard that? Then all of a sudden he put on a serious face.

"So what if you can't fit in well with others. So what if you're bad at school. So what if you're bad at sports. SO WHAT IF YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING?" he said angrily. I was scared for my life. He had on a face of pure anger. What is with this guy? One minute he is worried, then confused, then happy, then mad? Mood swing much?

Then he said "Does that make you less than me or anyone else? You aren't an outcast or a loser. You just need help. No one has offered you help have they? HAVE they?"

Realizing he wanted an answer I shook my head so fast it hurt my brain. I did not want to make this guy mad.

Then he put on a big smile (Seriously, What the Hell?). He then said something that would change my life forever.

"You don't have any friends do you?" he said slowly. I shook my head again. His smile grew even larger. It was so big that it looked like it hurt.

He said "What's your name?"

Quietly I said "Kai Osaka."

His smile grew so big I was afraid he was going to tear his mouth open.

He said "Ok Kai Osaka! Here is how this is going to work, my name is Rin Suguha. From this day forward I am your best friend." He looked at me and offered his hand. "Let's go home, Best friend!"

In a daze I stared at him. I started to cry again. Rin was shocked at my behavior and looked flustered saying "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't cry please don't cry was it something I said?"

I started laughing and crying at the same time which gave me hiccups. Rin saw this and started laughing to. Then he extended his hand again and said "Ready to go?" I wiped off my tears and smiled. I grabbed his hand and said "Let's go."


End file.
